


Free Falling

by sharpiesgal (TigerLily)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/sharpiesgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint shares his passion for skydiving with Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Falling

**Author's Note:**

> written for h/c bingo square falling

“You want to do something wild and crazy?” Clint asked as he walked into Tony’s lab.

“Besides fighting ugly ass aliens from another dimension?” Tony countered with a grin looking up from a set of equations he was trying to solve.

“Okay, let me reiterate,” Clint said with a grin.

“Ooo...” Tony teased. “Somebody is using his word-a-day calendar.”

Clint sighed biting back his normal, “Fuck you,” and then continued with, “Something fun that is wild and crazy?”

Tony chewed on his top lip as he considered Clint’s proposal, and smirked when Clint started to drum his fingers on the workbench unable to hide his impatience.

“Don’t get your shorts in a bunch,” Tony finally answered Clint’s question. “You know I’m all for wild and crazy fun.”

“I don’t wear shorts,” Clint snarked back. “I’ll meet you at the Quintjet pad in thirty and dress warmly.”

* & *

Clint jumped out of the plane with a war hoop causing Tony to shake his head in bemusement. He still couldn’t believe he had let Clint talk him into jumping out of a perfectly good plane without the Iron Man suit.

“Are you going Tony or not?” Natasha asked over the howling wind.

Tony shrugged and jumped out of the plane thinking he had lost his fucking mind.

* & *

Clint was bouncing around in the grassy field as Tony landed near him. He had already collected his parachute. “Wasn’t that awesome?!”

“Sure,” Tony answered going along with his lover. Sky diving had certainly been exhilarating, but he wasn’t certain that he wanted to try it again.

“Want to go again?”

“Adrenaline junkie.”

“Pot meet kettle.”

“You are fucking crazy, you know that right?” Tony grumbled as he collected his parachute.

“But, you love me anyway,” Clint said with a wide smile which brought out the crinkles around his eyes and forehead.

Tony sighed. He dropped his gathered chute and pulled Clint into a passionate kiss.

* & *

“So tell me something,” Tony said on the flight back to the Tower. He had allowed Clint to persuade him to go skydiving again. “How long have you have been fascinated with falling?”

“You can call it what it is, Tony,” Clint said as he settled onto the bench next to Tony finally content for the first time in weeks.

“Which is?”

“An addiction,” Clint honestly admitted.

“Okay,” Tony said. “So how long?”

“Ever since I fell out a tree house when I was eight,” Clint answered. “I fell in love with that few seconds worth of freedom that you get before gravity grabs hold and slams your ass back to reality.”

“That’s a good description as any,” Tony admitted with a wry chuckle recalling the first time he had went flying in the Iron Man suit. It had been exhilarating and terrifying at the same time, but he had never felt freer than in that moment.

“I knew you would understand,” Clint said as he leaned in and took Tony’s mouth in a soft kiss.

“You two really need to get a room,” Natasha grumbled from the cockpit.

Without breaking the kiss, Clint and Tony raised a hand and flipped her off.

Natasha laughed and returned to flying the plane.

fin


End file.
